dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob SquarePants in Minecraftia/List of episodes that aired in Minecraftia
The following is a list of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes that aired in Minecraftia on a multi-network (Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, HBO Plus (rarely), MBN for Kids, MTV, and Comedy Central Extra). Season 1 #Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome (October 18, 1999) #Bubblestand/Ripped Pants (October 19, 1999) #Jellyfishing/Plankton! (October 20, 1999) #Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School (October 21, 1999) #Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple (October 22, 1999) #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy/Pickles (October 25, 1999) #Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam (October 26, 1999) #Sandy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots (October 27, 1999) #Nature Pants/Opposite Day (October 28, 1999) #Culture Shock/F.U.N. (October 29, 1999) #MuscleBob BuffPants/Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (November 1, 1999) #The Chaperone/Employee of the Month (November 2, 1999) #Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary (October 31, 2000) #SB-129/Karate Choppers (March 13, 2000) #Sleepy Time/Suds (March 20, 2000) #Valentine's Day/The Paper (March 27, 2000) #Arrgh!/Rock Bottom (April 3, 2000) #Texas/Walking Small (April 10, 2000) #Fools in April/Neptune's Spatula (April 17, 2000) #Hooky/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (April 24, 2000) Season 2 #Your Shoe's Untied/Squid's Day Off (March 5, 2001) #Something Smells/Bossy Boots (March 6, 2001) #Big Pink Loser/Bubble Buddy (March 7, 2001) #Dying for Pie/Imitation Krabs (March 8, 2001) #Wormy/Patty Hype (March 9, 2001) #Grandma's Kisses/Squidville (November 12, 2001) #Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime (November 12, 2001) #Christmas Who? (December 25, 2000) #Survival of the Idiots/Dumped (November 13, 2001) #No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (November 13, 2001) #Pressure/The Smoking Peanut (April 16, 2001) #Shanghaied (April 23, 2001) #Gary Takes a Bath (May 31, 2004) #Welcome to the Chum Bucket/Frankendoodle (July 29, 2002) #The Secret Box/Band Geeks (November 14, 2001) #Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love (April 21, 2003) #Procrastination/I'm With Stupid (April 23, 2003) #Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown (April 21, 2003) #Jellyfish Hunter/The Fry Cook Games (July 29, 2002) #Squid on Strike/Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm (April 22, 2003) Season 3 #The Algae's Always Greener/SpongeGuard on Duty (July 30, 2002) #Club SpongeBob/My Pretty Seahorse (April 22, 2003) #Just One Bite/The Bully (November 12, 2001) #Nasty Patty/Idiot Box (July 29, 2002) #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV/Doing Time (July 30, 2002) #Snowball Effect/One Krabs Trash (July 31, 2002) #As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? (August 1, 2002) #No Weenies Allowed/Squilliam Returns (August 2, 2002) #Krab Borg/Rock-a-Bye Bivalve (August 5, 2002) #Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video (August 6, 2002) #Party Pooper Pants (November 3, 2003) #Chocolate with Nuts/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V (November 4, 2003) #New Student Starfish/Clams (November 5, 2003) #Ugh (July 19, 2004) #The Great Snail Race/Mid-Life Crustacean (July 20, 2004) #Born Again Krabs/I Had an Accident (July 21, 2004) #Krabby Land/The Camping Episode (July 22, 2004) #Missing Identity/Plankton's Army (July 23, 2004) #The Sponge Who Could Fly (July 26, 2004) #SpongeBob Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot (March 28, 2005) Season 4 #Fear of a Krabby Patty/Shell of a Man (April 17, 2006) #The Lost Mattress/Krabs vs. Plankton (April 18, 2006) #Have You Seen This Snail? (April 18, 2006) #Skill Crane/Good Neighbors (April 19, 2006) #Selling Out/Funny Pants (April 20, 2006) #Dunces and Dragons (April 20, 2006) #Enemy In-Law/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (April 21, 2006) #Patrick SmartPants/SquidBob TentaclePants (April 24, 2006) #Krusty Towers/Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (October 23, 2006) #Chimps Ahoy/Ghost Host (October 24, 2006) #Whale of a Birthday/Karate Island (October 25, 2006) #All That Glitters/Wishing You Well (October 26, 2006) #New Leaf/Once Bitten (October 27, 2006) #Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck (July 16, 2007) #Squidtastic Voyage/That's No Lady (April 16, 2007) #The Thing/Hocus Pocus (April 17, 2007) #Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb (April 18, 2007) #Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies (April 19, 2007) #The Pink Purloiner (April 20, 2007) #Squid Wood (April 19, 2007) #Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum (May 7, 2007) Season 5 #Friend or Foe: Part 1 (June 4, 2007) #Friend or Foe: Part 2 (June 5, 2007) #The Original Fry Cook/Night Light (June 5, 2007) #Rise and Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us (June 6, 2007) #Spy Buddies/Boat Smarts/Good Ol' Whatshisname (August 6, 2007) #New Digs/Krabs à la Mode (August 7, 2007) #Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket (August 8, 2007) #To Love a Patty/Breath of Fresh Squidward (August 9, 2007) #Money Talks/SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget/Slimy Dancing (August 10, 2007) #The Krusty Sponge/Sing a Song of Patrick (August 13, 2007) #A Flea in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Krusty Plate (August 14, 2007) #Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch (October 1, 2007) #Atlantis SquarePantis: Part 1 (August 4, 2008) #Atlantis SquarePantis: Part 2 (August 5, 2008) #Picture Day/Pat No Pay/BlackJack (October 8, 2007) #Blackened Sponge/Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob (October 15, 2007) #The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Squirrel (December 3, 2007) #Pest of the West (August 7, 2008) #20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom (August 7, 2008) #What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? (April 20, 2009) #The Two Faces of Squidward/SpongeHenge (August 8, 2008) #Banned in Bikini Bottom/Stanley S. SquarePants (August 8, 2008) Season 6 #House Fancy/Krabby Road (September 1, 2008) #Penny Follish/Nautical Novice (September 2, 2008) #Spongicus/Suction Cup Symphony (September 3, 2008) #Not Normal/Gone (September 4, 2008) #The Splinter (September 5, 2008) #Slide Whistle Stooges (April 20, 2009) #A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached (September 5, 2008) #Giant Squidward/No Nose Knows (September 6, 2008) #Patty Caper/Plankton's Regular (October 6, 2008) #Boating Buddies/The Krabby Kronicle (October 13, 2008) #The Slumber Party/Grooming Gary (May 4, 2009) #SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One (November 16, 2009) #Porous Pockets/Choir Boys (May 11, 2009) #Krusty Krushers/The Card (May 18, 2009) #Dear Vikings/Ditchin' (May 25, 2009) #Grandpappy the Pirate/Cephalopod Lodge (June 1, 2009) #Squid's Visit/To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants (October 5, 2009) #Shuffleboarding/Professor Squidward (October 19, 2009) #Pet or Pests/Komputer Overload (October 26, 2009) #No Hat for Pat/Toy Store of Doom (March 1, 2010) #Sand Castles in the Sand/Shell Shocked (March 8, 2010) #Chum Bucket Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary (March 15, 2010) #Truth or Square (April 19, 2010) #Pineapple Fever/Chum Caverns (May 17, 2010) #The Clash of Triton (May 24, 2010) Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Category:Lists Category:Episode lists Category:Minecraftia Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Television in Minecraftia